Locked
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: He glanced around. There was a dresser, but there was nothing on top of it and for all he knew, there was nothing inside of it, either. SatoDai


"Ow…" Daisuke moaned in pain, reaching for his temples. He stopped when he heard the clanking- the clanking made it so much worse. Opening his eyes slowly- first one, then the other- he saw that he was in a bedroom. It seemed normal, with three doors. He guessed that one was the exit, one was for a closet, and the last one was probably a bathroom or something.

He glanced around. There was a dresser, but there was nothing on top of it and for all he knew, there was nothing inside of it, either. There was a large mirror against a wall, and looking at his reflection, he finally noticed that he was chained- at least partly. His left wrist was manacled, and the chain led to the bedpost.

_What…?_ He blinked, confused. He grabbed the chain with his right hand and saw that it grew and shrank depending on how close he was to the bed. The length stopped, however, just short of the third door, though he could get into the first two. Testing them, he discovered that his theory was indeed correct, and the first two doors led to a bathroom and closet, which meant that the last door led to freedom.

Puzzled about his situation, he sat on the edge of the bed, and questioned the inhabitant in his mind, wondering why the older being hadn't spoken up earlier.

_Dark…? Dark, what happened? Why am I here, like this?_ he asked.

**You don't remember?** came his partner's thoughts. **Hiwatari pulled one on us, and we got caught.**

_So Krad finally caught you?_

**He finally caught**us**, Daisuke. **Dark corrected him.

The gravity of the situation sunk in. _Crap! What's he going to do to us? Did Wiz get away?_

**Wiz is fine. I sent him off just before Hiwatari caught up to us.**

_You _knew_ we were going to get caught and let it happen? _Daisuke was outraged.

**Hiwatari was strange last night. From what I can remember before he finally knocked me out, the chain is magical- even if I could work my magic on it, we'd still be stuck here, since it'd keep repairing itself. There are clothes in both of our sizes in the dresser and the closet, so he probably doesn't intend on letting us go for a while.**

_Oh, jeez, Mom's going to go berserk. _Daisuke thought to his counterpart. He guessed there was no reason for him to be worried, since Dark seemed so casual. Surely Dark would let him know if something was wrong, right?

**Emiko will be fine. She's a strong girl.**

_Yeah, I know._Daisuke nodded. _But what was wrong with Satoshi? Did you ever find out?_

**No. He just brought us here after capturing me with the manacles. The other one's gone, but there were two earlier. Afterwards, he just left. Didn't say so much as a word.**

_That's weird. Since it's Hiwatari, you'd expect that he'd at least say something…_

Daisuke frowned.

Then, he was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of tumblers moving in a lock. He looked up, just as the door opened, admitting Satoshi, who locked the door behind him and placed the key and it's chain securely on the door handle- out of Daisuke's reach.

"What do you want, Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked, frowning.

"Whatever do you mean..?" The older male asked. The question would've been innocent had the twisted smirk on his face been absent. The silver-haired boy moved until he stood just in front of Daisuke.

"Whoa!" Daisuke nearly fell backwards, surprised by the sudden approach. Startled, he scrambled away from the teen. "Sa-Satoshi? What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." A toothy smile. "Nothing at all."

Daisuke gulped, and Satoshi tackled him.

Instinctively, Daisuke scrabbled to bet a better grip on the older teen to toss him off, or to at least switch positions with him, but he found his thin wrists quickly trapped by one of the older teen's hands.

He was in no position to kick the police commissioner- the detective was sitting on his waist. So Daisuke was trapped. Writhing beneath the older boy, he bucked, trying to dislodge him.

"You don't want to do that, now, do you?" Satoshi asked, leaning down until only an inch remained between there faces. His breathe was hot on Daisuke's skin.

Eyes wide, Daisuke froze staring at his attacker.

**Oh, hell no, he did NOT just say that.** Dark protested the idea loudly in his mind. **I am, in no way, a fucking bottom!**

_What the hell…?_ Daisuke was utterly confused. _What's he talking about?_

A mental image of Dark formed in his mind, and from the tone of his voice, Daisuke could tell that if the being had an expression to wear at that moment, it would be scowling.

**He plans to screw us. **Dark thought for a moment. **Well, really, it's just you, but either way, I'm pretty sure you're about to be used and abused. Repeatedly if the clothing and chains are any sign of things to come.**

_Dark, that's not funny! You got us into this mess, so get us out!_ Daisuke demanded, panicking. A bottom? For Satoshi? He was beyond shocked.

He tried listening for Dark's response, but it seemed that Satoshi hadn't been so patient as to wait for them to finish.

He felt a hand sliding under his shirt, carefully brushing against his skin. It was cold, and he shuddered in response.

"Hiwatari…? Satoshi, you should probably stop that." He whimpered softly.

"Your body is rather sensitive compared to your brash nature." Satoshi stated calmly. "For instance, if I were to do this-" He tweaked one of the redhead's nipples, causing him to cry out, though he himself wasn't sure whether it was in pain or pleasure.

Apparently Satoshi wasn't worried about it. He used his free hand to undo his belt buckle, and to slide the belt loose before using it to bind Daisuke's hands together.

"S-Satoshi!" Daisuke cried out, "You should stop!"

The boy hesitated for a moment, before looking Daisuke straight in the eye. The redhead shuddered- Hiwatari's gaze was strong, and thick, and certainly able to pull him in. He felt like he was drowning.

"You don't like me?" the boy asked, sounding surprisingly childish.

Taken aback, the redhead stammered out a protest.

"I-I do!" he stuttered, turning pink. "It's just…" Satoshi lightly ran his hand over Daisuke's stomach. "Aaah…." The redhead gave in.

"You like me?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke sighed. He couldn't see any way out of this, and he still didn't want to hurt the elder teen's feelings. "Yes, I like you. You're a good friend."

"But you like me."

"Yes, I like you." Daisuke sighed. He felt like each time he tried to get away, he was hurting Satoshi, so he stopped. He wouldn't run, but he wouldn't help, either.

"Then you're mine."

And with that, Daisuke Niwa, the holding cell of Dark, was utterly ravished, all the while listening to Dark inside of him, complaining that he wasn't top.

Of course, when Satoshi finally freed him, the smirk was still on his face, and Daisuke had a bad feeling about the next bit of work that his mother would assign him.

After all, he'd managed to fall into the very hands of the one he was supposed to avoid. Now, though, they'd be locked in a cycle- he could feel it. Each piece he'd go after, he'd get, but if he got caught, he'd be locked into that room, with those manacles and those bed sheets, but more importantly, with Satoshi.

* * *

AN: Of course, the fic itself had nothing to do with Christmas, but Merry Christmas, nonetheless. Hope you all got happy gifts and whatnot. 


End file.
